


DL x AvivaSofia

by orphan_account



Category: avivasofia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	DL x AvivaSofia

DL never thought he’d find himself here. How did this all start again? Oh yeah, from the Minecraft server. It blew his mind that he was here mostly because of just a short string of numbers and dots. Then it turned from Minecraft to friendship, then friendship to modding, then modding to meeting, and meeting to, well, then. The e-girl herself stood before him. She had a massive grin on her face, and excitement seemed to exude from her. Aviva couldn’t hold back anymore, running full speed at him and jumping into his open arms. He couldn’t help himself from forming a huge smile as well. She smelled great and her body was warm and comfortable in his hands.  
"Hey!" She piped up, "It's so great to finally see you, in person I mean!"  
"Same!"  
She was dressed in comfy clothes, a slightly oversized grey sweater with a faded logo on the front, and some soft looking black sweatpants. When she let her arms hang, the cuffs of the sweater went over her hands. She had a white beanie on, some light makeup, and a pair of white converse as well. Even though it was a pretty relaxed look, it suited her. DL's aesthetic was much darker than hers. A big bulky jacket, which wasn't needed anymore since he was warmed up from the hug, a nice grey tee, and some jeans. He had a pair of black and gold sneakers on, but the gold's shine had been muddled by time, so it was more of a black and yellow. His hair was the straight cut sides with shiny, black curls on top as it always was. His glasses were, well, his glasses. He took them off to rub them off real quick, as if he didn't believe she was actually there with him. Aviva took off the beanie. Her hair was the usual as well, two blonde streaks in otherwise springy black hair. It was a bit messier though, probably from the beanie. DL put his newly clean glasses back on, examining her face more closely, since she was closer now. She had lovely hazel eyes, slight winged eyeliner, a bit of mascara, and filled eyebrows.  
DL was surprised. Aviva was actually more attractive up close than he expected. I mean sure, she was cute, and he knew that, but in person it was somehow different. The barrier of a screen couldn't capture her glow, or how her laugh seemed to make the air vibrate around them. He loved her laugh, even before they had met in real life. But now that DL had heard it in person, he didn't think he could ever settle for the ones on stream or in call.  
"Ready to go?" She quipped.  
"Of course, my queen," DL said, taking her suitcase then a deep and dramatic bow, "Right this way."  
Aviva had planned a trip to Canada of her own accord. She had decided that there were enough people there that it was worth a trip to see some of them, and at the very least, see DL. He was reluctant to have her come stay with him, especially since he hadn't been able to take time off from work to be with her, but she assured him that even if she was left alone, she would be able to entertain herself. Her suitcase felt surprisingly heavy for such a small one, as if she had just packed every inch of it with Supreme bricks.  
"What do you have in here?" He groaned, "It's so heavy, what the fuck?"  
"Oh, just a few outfits and all my camera stuff pretty much," Aviva said, patting her bag, "Everything else I got is in here."  
"Gotcha. I'm just glad this has wheels."  
They made their way out of the terminal and past the baggage claim, since they already had all her belongings. The pair got to the parking garage and finally to DL's car. He opened the trunk and heaved the suitcase into it. Aviva seated herself in the passenger's side and he got behind the wheel. The car smelled faintly of Taco Bell, but it wasn't that bad, he thought.  
"Is that Taco Bell?" Aviva asked, scrunching her nose and sniffing the air.  
DL grew red. "Yes."  
She laughed. "It's okay, it's not that bad."  
He shook his head and smiled faintly, turning the key in the ignition and heading for the exit. The traffic wasn't that bad, but it was cold as shit, so he amped up the heat. Aviva shuddered, wondering if she should've packed a thicker jacket. It was the middle of summer, how was it still this cold? I mean, she knew it was Canada, but come on. She'd seen pictures of Alaska in the summer and it looked lovely, and that was even farther north. They came to a stop at a light, but the heat hadn't kicked in quite yet. DL noticed she was shivering, and unzipped his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Here." He shook it once, "I'm basically immune cause I've lived up here my whole life."  
She took it, and put it on over her sweater. "Thanks, DL."  
"No problem."  
Aviva rubbed her hands together and exhaled into them, then snuggled up in the added layer of warmth. It smelled of DL, and not at all of Taco Bell. It was a mix of scents, an almost woody cologne and then another unique one, one that she hadn't smelled anywhere else before. She zipped it up and put her legs under it, then put the neck of it over her mouth. Aviva took one more deep breath, trying to figure out what she was smelling. DL pretended not to notice, but she had furrowed her brows, and seemed super focused.  
"Wanna grab some food?" He asked.  
She pulled her mouth out from under the jacket. "Yeah! I'm starving."  
"What do you want?"  
"I don't know."  
DL sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're so indecisive."  
"It's cause I'm a Pisces!" She exclaimed, "What is there to eat?"  
"Uh, lemme see, pizza, fast food, donuts, pho-"  
"Let's get pho then!"  
"Alright, pho it is."  
Off they went, finally stopping at a place called Pho Linh. They walked in, and it wasn't busy, but there was business. There were three people visible in the back, one behind the counter and two at the end, probably cooks from the way they were dressed. It was relatively quiet, the clatter of dishes and indistinct talking from the back, the gently conversations of the people eating together, and the foreign drama playing on the TV mounted near the ceiling. They walked up to the counter and greeted the lady behind it. The lady smiled at the two of them, bowing slightly.  
"Table for two?"  
DL cleared his throat. "Yes, please."  
She led them to a table and laid a menu out on each side, ushering them to sit.  
As they sat, the lady giggled. "How long have you two been dating?"  
Their heads snapped toward her as their asses hit the cushion.  
"We're not dating," they said firmly, in unison.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to strike a nerve, it's just you two looked so cute together and you're also wearing his jacket." The lady's smile faded and she grew red, "I'll be back with some water, sorry!"  
Aviva looked down at herself. She certainly was. She had gotten used to the smell, even though she wasn't able to name what it was yet, but now it was not just a foreign scent, it was DL's scent. It was somehow warm, and comforting. The lady returned once with two ice waters, and then a second time with a pot of tea and a plate of bean sprouts. She seemed to have recovered from her embarrassment fairly quickly, greeting them again with a smile.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
The two eyed each other, communicating that yes, DL was ready to order, and no, Aviva had not even looked at the menu.  
"We'll have a plate of spring rolls to start," said DL, "And I'll have the beef broth pho."  
"I'll have the same," Aviva blurted out.  
"Okay! Be right back with the spring rolls," the lady said, before making herself scarce.  
DL stared daggers at Aviva. "You couldn't think of your own order in time?"  
She sighed, "I panicked! And the beef broth pho just sounded good so I wanted it too. It's not like I wanted to copy your order or anything."  
DL chuckled. It was fun to poke fun at her sometimes. Especially when she made it so easy and got flustered so fast. Something she hadn't expected of her was how often she actually pouted. Well, it's not like he was helping in any way, DL thought. He took a sip of the water, and just watched her. She looked absurd in his jacket. It was pretty bulky already, but the fact it was also like an entire size too large for her made her look tiny, like a plastic baby stuck into a marshmallow. The waitress came back, with the spring rolls. They were fired, golden, and smelled great, plated perfectly on a piece of lettuce with a little thing of sauce on the side of them.  
Aviva reached for one, grabbing it but dropping it abruptly.  
"Ow," she whimpered.  
"It's hot," DL warned, a little late, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it just stung for a sec."  
DL reached over and grabbed her hand lightly, examining it closely, then making her grab the cold glass of water. It helped a lot, soothing the pain away almost instantly. DL kept hold of her hand, to which Aviva stared, frozen in place.  
"Um," she finally spoke up, "DL, you can let me go now, I'm fine."  
He blushed. "Oh, yeah, sorry."  
DL pulled his hand quickly back to his side. The two sat still, trying not to make eye contact. Finally, DL took a drink of water, while Aviva pushed her hair out of the way and tried picking up the spring roll again, which worked, since it had cooled off a bit. She blew on it just to be sure, before taking a small bite. She covered her mouth as she chewed, while DL continued trying not to make eye contact, still watching her through his peripheral vision. Her bites were more quaint than he thought. He felt kinda bad for imagining her eating food like an animal, especially after seeing her eat with such reservation. She licked her lips occasionally, and he stiffened, trying not to stare. Aviva didn't notice though.  
"You eat like a princess," he remarked.  
"Thanks?" Aviva tilted her head, confused.  
He shook his head, "Never mind."  
The waitress returned, with both broths on a serving tray.  
"They're both very hot," she cautioned, "So be careful."  
They nodded, and waited til she put both bowls on the table to dig in.  
Aviva had learned her lesson, and followed DL in putting some of the string beans into the broth, then using the chopsticks to mix them all together. Then she took a spoonful of it and blew on it softly, waiting for it to cool before taking her first sip. It was a somewhat hearty broth, but well seasoned and pretty tasty. DL took a sip as well, after blowing on his spoonful too. They kept eating, silently enjoying the food and each other's company until DL's bowl was completely empty and Aviva's was only half empty. She got on her phone, but kept picking at her food intermittently while DL waited for her to finish.  
"Are you done yet?" He groaned.  
"Almost," she said, lifting the smallest bit of broth in her spoon and sipping it.  
He waited for what felt like another four years, which was really another ten minutes, after which the waitress came back with the check and a plastic container for the rest of Aviva's soup.  
"Find everything alright?" She asked.  
They both nodded, smiling at her.  
Then they all fucked, in a threesome.


End file.
